


[Podfic] Cycles and Circles

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Moon Hunters (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stories Have Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Mardokh conquers Issaria. Generations later, the Song persists.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Cycles and Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cycles and Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641082) by [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye). 



## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/cycles-and-circles/Cycles%20and%20Circles.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/cycles-and-circles/Cycles%20and%20Circles.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:27


End file.
